granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Barawa and the Unfortunate Fortune
Detective Barawa and the Unfortunate Fortune is a story event. A loyalty character joins you at the start, and progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. There are also simple puzzles to complete at the end of each story chapter. Free Quests Raid Bosses *TweetDeck **アイリーン＆メアリー **Unlike most other raid bosses, neither the English nor Japanese tweet for Irene and Merry includes the level data. *Charge Attacks **'Irene' ***''Full-Range Attack'' - Deal Wind damage to random allies 6 times. Can be used during Overdrive. ***''???'' - Heal all enemies. **'Merry' ***''???'' - All enemies gain Attack UP and Double Attack UP. ***''Gaze'' - Inflicts a random status effect debuff (Confused, Paralysis, etc.) on all allies. Can be used during Overdrive. *TweetDeck **Lv50 トレント *Skills **'Blow Away': Wind damage to all allies, one random ally is replaced with a random backline ally. *Charge Attacks **'???': *Power Unleashed ** After defeating an Irene and Merry or Treant that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-chance, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. The first time this quest is completed, you earn 1 Blue Sky Crystal. *Skills ** ?? *Charge Attacks ** ?? Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), September 5, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * Wooden Puzzle x3 (until 05:00 JST, August 6, 2016) * Treant Remnant x3 (starting 05:00 JST, August 6, 2016) * 50 Crystals This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Barawa, a SR fire character, requires 750 loyalty to permanently join you after the event ends. Event Limited Items * Treant, summon ** 40% boost to Wind Elemental attack ** Fully uncapped: 40% boost to Wind Elemental attack, 10% boost to debuff resistance ** Call: Massive Wind damage and inflict Blow Away * Ent Ripper, Wind Katana ** Normal medium boost to Wind ATK * Ent Harp, Earth Harp ** Normal medium boost to Wind Critical Attack Rate * Fangorn, Wind Axe ** Normal large boost to Wind HP ** Defense UP to Wind allies for the first 5 turns of battle Token Draw Box Collect tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. Once ??? is drawn, you may reset the box. Starting with the fourth drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. The number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of contribution honor accumulated plus a static bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as support. Challenge Battle: "Mystery on Palapagos Island" Guests: Barawa (Event), Chat Noir, Sarya, Mary (SR), Ferry Completion reward: Blue Sky Crystal No special strategy is necessary, this challenge is pretty simple, just use skills liberally. Puzzle Answers This section contains solutions for all puzzles in this event! Avoid expanding the headers if you don't want the answers to be spoiled! If you do not want to bother solving puzzles, simply fail the puzzle on purpose and select Give Up. You will proceed with the story regardless of the outcome. Trailer Click the image below to play the trailer. 400px|link=http://game-a5.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/sound/voice/eventbanner_045_9f1ozjc7gq.mp3 Guide Category:EventsCategory:Story Event